This invention relates, generally, to consumer safety containers for inflammable, and more specifically to containers having self-sealing closure means for controlledly retaining or dispersing flammable liquid as desired.
Once common hazards associated with transportation and storage of volatile liquids have been substantially alleviated through the introduction and use of storage and filling containers formed of non-metallic, easily moldable plastic materials. Containers thus formed have no seams to rupture, are not subject to corrosion, will not dent, crack or cause sparks when dropped, and are lighter in weight than metallic containers of proportionate size. Such plastic containers are substantially of the same or greater strength and durability than the comparable metallic containers, while at the same time, being lighter and easier to handle.
A continuing problem exists, however, in providing closures for storage containers which effectively seal the container against accidental discharge of liquids or vapors, but at the same time, are designed to easily, efficiently, and safely dispense volatile liquids from the container. An area of difficulty in the past has been in protecting such closures from accidental blows or jars, which disrupt such seals. Containers, for flammable liquids are frequently transported substantial distances and subjected to extreme abuse. Numerous instances occur where these containers are jostled, tipped, or even rolled over with substantial force. The result has sometimes been that the seal of these containers has been broken, thereby releasing flammable liquids, with consequent danger to life and property.
A second problem in the past has been that it is not always desirable to open the container every time that it is tipped. It is sometimes desirable for the can to remain closed until its pouring spout or vent is brought into contact with the point desired for receiving fluids. If the closure must be opened before pouring, there is always the danger of spillage of the container while moving it into position.
An additional problem in the past has been to provide a venting mechanism which remains closed and sealed until such time as dispersal of the flammable liquid within the container is desired. This venting mechanism helps to prevent splashing, splattering or turbulence of the flammable liquid within the container when dispensing said liquid from the container. At the same time the vent must remain sealed until the time of use.
It is additionally desirable to have a container which allows the pour spout to be easily positioned in hard-to-reach places, and as close as possible to the desired point of use. Particularly, correlating the position of gripping means on the container with the position of the pour spout, and compensating for the shifting center of gravity of any liuqid container has proven to be a very difficult problem.
An additional problem has been that the vapor pressure of the flammable liquid within the container ordinarily increases from movement of the container and from any increase in outside temperature. This has had the result in the past of forcing closure mechanisms open, thereby allowing the release of flammable liquids and vapor from the container with consequent danger.
One method utilized in the past to overcome these problems has been to provide containers having weighted caps which automatically open when a can or container is tipped, and close when it is at rest. These containers answer many long-felt needs. However, they also present more problems in that, as previously mentioned, it is not always desirable to have the container opened every time that it is tipped. One method that has proven successful in overcoming this problem is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,235, issued to the applicant herein, and assigned to the assignee of the invention, wherein a combination handle and trigger mechanism is provided outside the container to allow the container to be tipped into position before the spout is open. The present invention, as an alternative, utilizes interior placement of the closure mechanism.
Applicant in his application Ser. No. 645,431, additionally describes a safety container device which serves to solve several of the aforementioned problems. The present invention seeks to solve these problems in an alternative and/or improved manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention; to provide safety filling containers which effectively seal the closures of the containers against accidental discharge of liquids or vapors, but at the same time, provide means for easily, efficiently and effectively dispensing and filling volatile liquids into and from said container;
to provide such containers with closures which remain selectively sealed when such container is angularly displaced; PA1 to provide such containers with positively closing venting mechanisms and means for easily opening such mechanisms at the time of use; PA1 to provide such containers with removable pour spouts which may be easily positioned to a desired point, or may be extended into hard-to-reach places; PA1 to provide such containers with pour spout mechanisms effectively surrounded and protected within the container itself. of the container by means of the vapor pressure within the container; PA1 to provide a container wherein the venting means of the container may be easily operated with one hand while the container is in the pouring attitude; PA1 to provide a container which may be filled by means of a pour spout from an ordinary gasoline pump without removing any portion of the closure of the container, said closure automatically closing upon withdrawal of the gasoline pump pour spout from the container. PA1 1. Inserting a tubular spout insert member telescopically into a tubular spout cylinder member. PA1 2. Pushing the spout insert member against the spout insert member receiving ridge within the tubular cylinder member. PA1 3. Sliding the spout cylinder member within the spring-loaded compression closure means telescopically into the container, thereby disengaging the spring loaded compression closure means and exposing port inlets within the spout cylinder member. PA1 4. Pouring flammable liquid through the port inlets into the spout cylinder member, through the spout cylinder member into the spout insert member and out of the spout insert member.